The Angel Digidestined - Part 1
by A LiL Monkey
Summary: Two of the digidestined go missing. Two evil digimon out to destory. Read to find out what happens..
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related characters.  
  
The Angel Digidestined  
  
As usual, the digidestined were walking through the forest. Everyone was hot,  
tired, and hungry. " Tai, I'm tired. Can we take a rest?" Tai looked down at his little sister. " Let's keep going. We might find something up ahead," he said. This made Matt mad. " Tai, everyone is tired and hungry. We need to take a rest," Matt said. " yea, but we might...." " Find something," he cut him off. " We might not. lets just rest for a while." "Well I think.." Tai began. " I think Matt's right." Tai looked up at Sora. "We're all tired. Maybe we can find something to eat around here," Sora said. Sora tried to keep the peace. Matt and Tai fought a lot, and she didn't think the team needed to here them. Tai looked down at his sister who looked back with pleading eyes. Then he looked around at everyone else. They all looked tired. "Okay...." he said.   
Everyone looked happy. They found a clearing in the trees and decided to camp  
there. " What luck, right by a lake," Gomomon said happily. " I'm so tired," Mimi  
complained. "Why do we havta walk so much. This really stinks" "So we can find our way home," T.K. said cheerily. He always seemed cheery, except for when they were in a battle. We walked over to a tree and took a seat next to Kari, who was talking to Gatomon. Besides with their brothers, they stick together more then the others. Mostly because they are closer in age.   
"I got another one," Izzy cheered as he pulled a fish out of the lake. "Good, now we each have one for diner," Matt said. Later that night they all sat around the fire, except for T.K and Kari. They were sleeping. "Tomorrow, we can go to the other side of the lake," Tai said. " Sure, why not," Matt said sleepily. " Just as long as we don't walk all day," Mimi said half asleep. "Fine then it's settled," Tai said as he walked over to lean against a tree. He had first watch tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, these are the digidestined," said a dark, creepy voice out of the darkness.   
"Ha. Its should be easy to destroy them all. But first I must find out which ones are the 'Angel Digidestined'" It faded out into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, they began walking once again. "I hope today wont be like  
yesterday," Sora thought to herself. "I wish I could contact Geni," Izzy thought. " Matt, are we going to do a lota walking today;" T.K. asked his big brother. "Well, I hope not," he responded. "Oh, Okay then." He rushed up to Kari and they began to talk. "Aww... aren't they just so cute," Mimi began. " They make the cutest little couple. Matt looked up at her, "Hey, they're only eight ya know." " Yea, I know, but that's what makes it so cute." He looked at the two if them. "They are kinda cute," he thought. " But there's no way, they're just kids." Matt laughed at the thought and kept walking. " What's so funny," Tai asked. "None of your business," Matt replied. "Oh. Okay, fine then. Be that way." They walked in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hmmmm.........so they are the 'Angel Digidestined'? Who would have known."  
The voice said. "Master, don't under estimate them, it could be costly," said a weaker voice. "When I need your advice I'll ask for it! Now shut up," he replied angrily. The smaller voice was quite. " I'll make my move soon," he laughed., then it fades out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night an everyone was getting ready to go to bed. "Matt, you have the fist watch tonight," Izzy said. "Okay, sure," Matt said not to trilled. "Followed by myself, Joe, and Tai," Izzy continued. Everyone went to bed.  
"Tai, Tai wake up." "hmmm...." Tai opened his eyes to see Joe. "Oh, it's you," he  
managed to say. " Glad to see you to. It's your turn" "Oh yea, right," Tai said sleepily. "okay , good night Tai," Joe said. "Night," Tai answered. Not ten minutes after Joe had waken him up, Tai fell right back to sleep. "Now's my chance....." said the dark voice.   
"Tai! you fell asleep again!" Tai jumped up. "Huh?" "Tai, you can't fall asleep  
while on duty," Matt yelled at him. He had just waken up to see Tai fast asleep. "Sorry, Matt. I was just so tired. I couldn't help myself" "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't make us walk so much!" The yelling woke everyone else up. "Not again," Izzy said as he got up. "Just ignore them," Sora said. "Would you please quite down, I'm trying to sleep," Mimi said rolling over. " He comes another wonderful, peaceful day," Joe said as he walked over to the river to splash some cold water on his face. After everyone woke up some more, they stopped Matt and Tai's fight. " Okay you two, that's enough," Soar said as she pushed herself in between them. They just turned around and walked in different directions. It was then, when Sora noticed T.K. and Kari weren't at the camp site. "Hey, where's Kari and T.K," she asked. Everyone looked around, but they were no where to be seen. Gatomon and Patomon were gone to. " Kari," Tai called. "T.K" Matt yelled. No answer. "Maybe they went to find something to eat," Mimi suggested.  
  
To be continued.................


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. However I do own Virumon. If you would like to use him just ask, OK.  
  


The Angel Digidestined - Part 2  


  
"Kari, T.K!" There was no answer. They were no where near the campsite. "I don't think they went to get something to eat, Mimi," Palmon said with concern. "No, no. That's exactly what they did," Tai said nervously. "I know Kari and T.K. would tell us if they were leaving, but Kari wouldn't want to wake us up. They probably left thinking they would be back before we woke up. They're just not back yet, that's all." He continued, trying to convince himself that was what really happened. Suddenly, "Tai! this is all _your_ fault!" Tai looked around and found Matt glaring at him. _What. My fault. No, no it can't be?'_ "What do you mean," he asked. "Tai, you fell asleep! You were supposed to be watching us! Now T.K. and Kari are missing because of you! This is all you fault! If anything happens to T.K., I'll never forgive you Tai!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. _'He's right. It is my fault.' _Tai thought._  
_"Hey, come on guys. Stop it. It wont do T.K. and Kari any good by just standing here fighting," Izzy said trying to calm everyone down. "Don't blame Tai, Matt. Its not his fault ," Joe lied, even though he thought it was Tai's fault. "But he..." Matt began but was interrupted by Tai. " No, Matt's right. It is my fault," he said sadly. Everyone looked at him surprised, even Matt. "It was my responsibility to make sure everyone was safe, but I let everyone down. I'm sorry. I let you guys down .I let you down Matt, but most of all, I let Kari and T.K. down." He was on the verge of tears. "Tai......" Sora whispered sadly.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


T.K. woke up. It was dark. _'It's so cold. I'm scared. Where is everybody? Where are you Matt?'_ He thought to himself. He was scared. The air was cold, and T.K. shivered when he stood up. He looked around. He was in some sort of cage or something. Then he saw Kari. "Kari," He whispered. She was still asleep. He shook her gently. "Kari. Kari wake up," he repeated. "Hmmm........huh..T.K?...Where are we?...Where are the others," she asked adjusting to her surroundings. T.K. looked around. "I dunno," he answered. Kari stood up. "This place is creepy. How did we get here?" "I dunno, and I don't think I wanna find out," he said, looking around at their strange surroundings. "Me either," Kari whispered. She was scared. _  
_"Well, it looks like you're gonna find out anyway," said a dark creepy voice. At the sound of it Kari and T.K. huddled together in fear. "Don't worry kids. There's nothing to be afraid of," said the voice. "Who..Who...are...you." Kari trembled. "Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha,"The voice laughed. T.K. and Kari just hugged each other tighter. "W..What do you want," T.K. said trying to sound as brave as possible. He wanted to sound brave for Kari, but she could tell he was just as scared as she was.  
"My name is Virumon," the dark Digimon said while approaching them. "And you two are the Angel Digidestined," he continued. "Huh? Angel..Digidestined," Kari asked confused. "Yes,........You are the Angel Digidestined. But I won't get into that now." Then T.K. thought of something, "Hey, where's Patomon and the others?" Kari wanted to know as well and she looked up at him waiting for an answer. "Your to pathetic little Digimon are in good hands. Don't worry about them. But you should worry about your friends. Right now I havta concentrate on destroying them. "NOOOO..........." T.K. and Kari yelled at the same time. "Quite kids, I'm concentrating. I gotta go now. See ya two lata. Buh bye," and with that, Virumon left the room.   
"I don't like this T.K. He's scary," Kari said. "Me either. And he's kinda weird too," T.K. said. "I hope Gatomon, Patomon, and the others will be OK," Kari said looking away worriedly. "Yeah....me too, Kari."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
"It's all my fault." "Tai, you gotta stop blaming yourself," Izzy said. "They'll both be OK. You'll see," Sora reassured both Tai and Matt. Matt was pacing back and forth nervously. He kept on snapping at people, so they just left him alone. "Yea, don't worry Matt. Patomon and Gatomon are with them. They can digivolve and protect them from any bad Digimon," Gabumon said trying to cheer up his friend. "I know, but, what if they can't! What if something really bad happens? What if..." "Stop it Matt!" Mimi all of sudden yelled. "You gotta think positive. Please stop saying all those bad things. Think of the good things that can help them." Everyone looked at her in shock. She rarely said anything like that. Most of the time anything that came out of her mouth was a complaint or something that made no sense to what they were talking about. "Mimi's right. Instead of thinking about the bad things, lets do something about it. Lets go look for them," Augumon said.  
"But we have no idea where to start. We have no clue to where they could be," Joe noted. "So then we find some clues," Gomomon added. "Right. We'll never find them just standing here and discussing it," Tentomon agreed. "What are we waiting for," Sora said trying to encourage the group. "Let's go," Izzy agreed. So they all went out in search of the youngest two Digidestined.  
  
To be Continued........................  
  
A/N ok guys. how did you like this one? Keep in mind that I wrote this late at night and I was tired. Please review.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Virumon.  
  


The Angel Digidestined - Part 3  
  


The Digidestined walked through the woods. They searched high and low, but no sign of their small friends. "Hey, wait a minute," Izzy suddenly shouted. "What's up Izzy," Joe asked the younger boy. "Maybe if I can in touch with Gennai, he could help us," He answered. "Great idea Izzy," Sora said. They all agreed. Tai and Matt weren't to trilled. They wanted to continued searching, but they figured Gennai could probably help them. Izzy opened his lab top to see if Gennai had e-mailed him recently. No such luck. Then Izzy e-mailed Gennai telling him their problem. "Let's just hope he gets my e-mail in time," Izzy said to no one in particular. Joe was sitting by Izzy watching him. _'Well, I think its obvious that T.K. and Kari didn't wander off. They must have been kid napped.' _He looked over at Matt, then at Tai. Matt was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, and Tai was sitting on a log with his head resting in his hands. _'Poor guys. I wonder what they are thinking about? Tai has been so somber, and Matt, on the other hand, has been so angry. I hope we find them soon.'_   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"I wonder what happened to Virumon," Kari thought out loud. "I dunno. I hope he doesn't come back. But what about the others? and Patomon? I just wanna get out of here," T.K. held back his tears, and turned around so Kari didn't know he was crying. But she knew, and she was also crying.   
Out of nowhere, "Hello kids. How is everything?" Kari and T.K. turned around to see Virumon, and right behind him were Gatomon and Patomon. "Gatomon!" "Patomon!" They looked all beat up and weak. They were being carried in by two weird, but big and scary Digimon. "Oh no, Gatomon." Kari run up to the front of their cell, followed by T.K. "What did you do to them," T.K. demanded. "Nothing that concerns you, little boy," The big Digimon holding Patomon sneered. T.K. backed away. Virumon said nothing, but just smiled as he held up something in his hand. It took Kari and T.K. a minute to figure out what it was. "Hey, that's our tags and crests! Give them back," Kari yelled. "And our Digivices too," T.K. added. For the first time they realized they were gone.  
"Now, you're pathetic Digimon can't digivolve and save you! Whahahaha," he laughed. T.K. and Kari just stared at their Digimon sadly. "There is nothing you or you're friends can do. Oh yeah that reminds me. You two, find the rest of the Digidestined and destroy them," Virumon commanded. "Yes, sir," they responded in unison and left. "No don't," Kari pleaded.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Hey everyone come quick! I got an e-mail from Gennai," Izzy shouted. Everyone ran up to him. "It says, 'Dear Digidestined," He read, " 'It looks like you got a real problem. It reminds me of a prophecy I once read. I'm looking for it now. Come over and I will explain everything over cocoa and cookies....." he was interrupted by Mimi. "Yummy, cocoa and cookies," she squealed. "Mimi," everyone shouted. "What," she asked. Izzy shock his head and turned to finished the letter, " Come as quick as you can, if I remember right, we don't have much time. Yours truly Gennai.' Well, that's it guys." " To late for what," Tai yelled. "I don't know, but the quicker we get to Gennai's house, the better," Izzy replied. "All right then! What are we waiting for? Let's go," Matt yelled and started to walk. Everyone followed. Gomomon remembered the way, so he led.   
Out of nowhere," Crimson Punch!" "Hey watch out," Augumon yelled. The attack just missed Joe and Gomomon. Then out popped the two Digimon that had Gatomon and Patomon imprisoned earlier. "Hey, what's the big idea," Gomomon yelled. "That's Sadimon and Pyremon. They both are bad ultimate Digimon and you don't wan to get on their bad sides. You better watch out for Sadimon's Crimson Punch, and Pyremon's Inferno Lightening," informed Tentomon.   
"Biyomon! Digivolve," Sora cried. The Digimon all began to Digivolve.  
Augumon digivolve to.......................Greymon!  
Gabumon digivolve to........................Garurumon!  
Biyomon digivolve to...........................Birdramon!  
Tentomon digivolve to.........................Kabuterimon!  
Gomomon digivolve to...........................Ikakumon!  
Palmon digivolve to.................................Togamon!  
  
"Nova Blast!" "Inferno Lightening!" "Greymon," Tai yelled. Pyremon's Inferno Lightening was a direct hit on Greymon. "Digivolve again," Izzy yelled. All the kids crest began to glow.  
Greymon digivolve to..................MetalGreymon!  
Garurumon digivolve to................WereGarurumon!  
Birdramon digivolve to.....................Garudamon!  
Kabuterimon digivolve to..................MegaKabuterimon!  
Ikakumon digivolve to..........................Zudamon!  
Togamon digivolve to.............................Lilymon!  
  
They all began to fight. Now it was six ultimate Digimon against two ultimate. "It's to much! We better retreat," yelled Sadimon. "You're right. We'll be back. Oh. and don't worry about you're little friends, they're in good hands," Pyremon said. "What? What did you say," Matt yelled. "Where are they?! Get back here," Tai screamed running after them. Matt followed. Joe run up and caught Matt's arm, and Sora got Tai's. Tai was till yelling at the two Digimon. "Come on Tai, let's get going. At least we know who's got them. Maybe now it will be easier to find them," Sora said.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Pyremon. Sadimon. Did you destroy the Digidestined," Virumon asked. "No master. We..." "What? You were supposed to kill them," Virumon shouted. "But the Digimon digivolve to ultimate. We could destroy all them at once," Pyremon explained. "See, you can't beat them," Kari yelled with new confidence. "Yea. There's no way you can ever beat us. You'll see, they'll come and save us and beat your butt," T.K. shouted. "Shut up before I........... Hmmm, it looks like I'm going to have to approach this thing differently," He said and turned and grinned devilishly at T.K. and Kari. Their new found confidence vanished. Virumon began to laugh and Sadimon and Pyremon joined in. Kari and T.K. just huddled together in fear and wondered what they had in stored for them.  
  
To be Continued................................  
  
  



End file.
